Paradox Universe
"Time is a power which no man should touch. The benefits may be great, but the consequences may be greater." The''' Paradox Universe''' in Zombies begins in the eighteenth map Höllenloch and is officially established in the nineteenth Raketenstart. The new timeline establishes four new main characters: Marlis Alexander, Selina Hopf, Jason Volk and Lukas Richtofen, and also sees the departure of Edward Richtofen , Ludvig Maxis and Samantha Maxis from the main storyline. Pre-Paradox At some point before 1978, the M.P.D was brought to Earth for experiments, and then was planned to be sent back to the Moon with a crew set to build Griffin Station to keep the M.P.D safe, and away from close contact to members of Group 935 , after seeing it's effect on Richtofen. Generations Storyline Höllenloch Near a small rural German village called 'Sieg' in 1954, a mining facility comes under attack from strange flesh-eating creatures when the miners dig too far into a hidden source of Element 115. As the zombies begin to attack, Sieg is evacuated. Lukas Richtofen is contacted by an afraid Samantha Maxis, who has just fell into the M.D.P. Bleeding back through time, her cry for help sends Lukas and his friends searching in the wreckage of the 'Pit' in search for a Time Manipulation Teleport prototype. Hunting into the Pit, the four friends discover an abandoned Group 935 facility 'Der Falke' used years before as the mine contained vast amounts of Element 115. Whilst in the Pit, Samantha questions Lukas of his origins, to which he replies he never knew his father. Hunting further for the teleport, Lukas discovers pages of Richtofens diary, discovering he is his father. As the group discovers the T.M.T (Time Manipulation Teleport), Samantha tells them that must destroy a shuttle which contains a dangerous object called the 'M.P.D' that will cause the ending of the human race, and herself. Raketenstart Marlis, Jason, Selina and Lukas are teleported to a Group 935 rocket launch at Der Raum-Brücke in Germany, 1978. As they arrive, a group of zombies also come through the teleport with them and begin to attack the station. Samantha begins to state that the group do not have long, and that if the M.P.D reaches the Moon , no hope is left for the future . The team locates four control panels throughout the map and activates them, thus slowing down the rocket launch timer. After locating the Launch Room, they become locked in as Richtofen can be heard over the inter-com telling them that they will not escape, his lunacy beginning after his first contact with the M.P.D. After fending off the zombies, they access the main computer and self destruct the rocket mid-air, destroying the M.P.D and saving the future. An angered Richtofen injects himself with a liquidized version of Element 115 created by an unnamed Group 935 scientist, under the impression it would strenghten his abilities, however it turns him into a brutal zombiefied version of himself, but is eventually killed by his son, Lukas. Storyline 2 (name TBA) The four new characters return in a new set of maps. Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Non-Canonical Maps